Raising Rosealine (Redo)
by TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of lord Voldemort, Hermione was hexed and now she and Draco have a little blonde situation... how do they handle it? Is this situation really a blessing in disguise?


****Ello' everyone! I am deciding to redo this story because I wasn't happy with it and I couldn't write anymore of the original. I hope you like it and give me lots of great reviews.****

****I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K.R. does. If I did Fred, Snape, and Dumbledore would all be alive and Dramione would have been a thing since HBP.****

****Hermione P.O.V.****

I was on my way to talk to my office to get some paperwork for my father when I saw it. My fiance Cormac eagerly thrusting into Daphne Greengrass who was bent over my desk.

"_oh-oh-oh! Yes! Cormac! Yes-yes!" she moaned. "Yes! Fuck me just like that! Yesssss!"_

"_You like that do you? You like that when I shove my hard cock into you!" he pants._

"_Yes! Yes baby! I love it when you shove your hard cock up into me!" she says._

"_You like it when I fuck your sopping cunt? You like it don't you, you dirty slut!"_

"_Yes I love it! I am a dirty dirty slut!"_

I slammed the door and I started to run. Tears falling freely, my mascara running all down my face. I ran strait into my fathers thrown room and jumped onto his lap not seeing that he was in the middle of a Deatheater meeting.

When I finally did notice the other people in the room I started to cry harder. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry f-father I didn't k-k-know you were i-i-in the middle of a-a-a m-meeting." I said still crying.

"You are all dismissed, we will continue this meeting after dinner." My father said in his commanding voice. All the Deatheaters left us alone in the room. "Now my princess, who do I need to kill for making you this upset? What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Cormac cheated on me with Daphne Greengrass. I caught them having sex." I told him.

"With Daphne? Why the hell would he cheat on you with her? She isn't even as near as pretty as you! I only made the marriage contract with him so that this would not happen."

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm sad. I don't love him so why does it hurt so much that he had sex with that fucking bitch? I fucking hate her."

"Fucken bitch? Nice choice of words. Isn't Draco supposed to marry the said 'fucken bitch'?" He asked with a hint of humor from listening to how I responded from the first question.

"Yes" I said sadly.

"Well that is impossible now since she's been used. I'll have to talk to his parents about it." he tells me. "I will be terminating the agreement also. So for now be on the lookout for a proper pureblood boy for you to make a contract with."

"Okay Father. I am sorry I was not able to get those papers for you."

"That is okay my dear. Where were they doing it if I may ask? I will need to get the place cleaned."

"They were doing it in my office across my desk. Please have the place disinfected and if you would allow, could Draco and me be the ones to punish them since we were the ones who were wronged?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem. I will allow you and Draco the pleasure of doing it during the meeting after dinner, so that you can show the inner circle what you have learned. Be in here at 8 o'clock sharp. Draco will be in here waiting. Wear something extravagant." he told me. "And don't forget your tiara this time."

"Yes father." I say and bow to him.

After I got done talking to my father I headed my way to my mothers chambers to get her to help me get ready for tonight.

"Mum, can you help me get ready for tonight? I will be punishing Daphne and Cormac. Dad said for me to dress extravagantly and to not forget my tiara." I ask her.

"Of course my dear. What would you like to wear?" she asks me.

"I have my eye on someone I want a marriage contract with and he is very proper. So to show him how proper I am I would like to wear a something black and Victorian." I tell her.

"I think a black Victorian multilayer dress and black stilettos would look great on you." she tells me.

"That would be amazing mum." I hug her.

"Diamond!" she shouts out for my house elf. "I need a black Victorian multilayer dress and black stilettos. I have a tiara for Mia that she will use tonight."

"Yes mistress, right away mistress." Diamond said in her squeaky voice and popped away. Seconds later she returns with the dress and the shoes.

My mother took them from her and held them up for me to see. "What do you think of them Mia?" she asks me.

"Oh mummy! I love them so much! Their beautiful!" I tell her with excitement.

"well it's 3:00 and dinner is in two hours so we better start getting you ready." she tells me.

She sits me at her vanity and begins to brush my hair. When she's finished she casted _'mortuus capilli nigri'_ which turns my hair jet black and _'crus capillos mollis et mundi' _which made my hair soft shiny and clean. She then used her wand to create perfect beautiful curls with my hair. When the curls were done I looked at the clock and it read 4:06, it had taken her half an hour to do my hair. She began to work on my makeup.

"I hate using makeup charms. I prefer doing it by hand because it looks better." she tells me.

She begins by applying primer and then puts on base and powder foundation. When she was happy and I did not have any base lines she added blush.

"I am not going to put any bronzer on you because tonight you will want to look pale with the dress you will be wearing" she tells me.

On my eyes she does a black and silver smokey eye and she cat eyes my eyeliner. She then proceeds to give me several layers of mascara. When she is done she applies a lip plumper and a deep red lipstick. She charms my makeup so it wont come off for the duration of the night.

"Okay Mia stand up. Its time to get you dressed. Flue Pansy over here to help." she tells me and I do as she ask. When I'm done she and pansy are try to put the several layers of the dress on me failing to get it right each time before finally getting it right. I then sit on the bed and have Pansy put on my shoes.

"So what are you getting all dressed up for Mia?" Pansy asks me.

"Tonight Draco and I will be punishing Daphne and Cormac. They cheated on us and broke our contracts." I get up and sit back at the vanity for my mother to put in the tiara.

"So you and Draco are both without contracts? Are you going to be put together?" Pansy asks me.

I blush beet red through the makeup. "I hope so. I have liked Draco for a really long time, but I know he hates me so it probably will not happen."

"I did not know that Draco hates you. It does make since though why I never see him around you. Do you know why?" Pansy asks me.

"Yes, when I found out who I really was and that I'm a pureblood he was the first one I told hoping he could help me. He called me a liar, a poser, and a mudblood. He said that even if I was the Dark Lords daughter that I would always be a know it all mudblood and would always be nothing more than the scum beneath his feet. He does not know that he is actually my father though, but he will find it out tonight." I tell her and look at the clock. It is 5:55 so it is time to head down to dinner.

Mother and I got to the dining room at 6:05 so we were fashionably late. I walk in to my father conversing with Mr. Malfoy. Mother and I quietly take our seats. When I look up Draco is staring at me mouth wide open.

"Draco dear, close your mouth, it is unpropper." his mother tells him.

He promptly closes it but still continues to stare. He looks like he is trying to word something in his mind. When he finally speaks he says "I am sorry Granger."

"Whatever for Malfoy? You have done nothing wrong from what I can see." I say politely.

"For last time we talked. I was wrong." he says.

"Your father asked for there to be a contract between us didn't he?" I say.

"yes, and your father has agreed." he says.

"I will talk to you in private about the matter after we deliver the punishments." I tell him and then I begin quietly eating.

**Okay what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you want to change something about it? Review and tell me.**


End file.
